June 10, 2019 Monday Night RAW
The June 10, 2019 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on June 10, 2019 at the SAP Center in San Jose, California. Episode summary Becky Lynch & Bayley vs Lacey Evans & Alexa Bliss WWE Stomping Grounds is shaping up to be a make-or-break night for both Women’s Champions: Becky Lynch needs to put a stop to Lacey Evans’ insurgency and prove becoming a double-champ didn’t come at the cost of her killer instinct, and Bayley has a chance to rewrite history against Alexa Bliss, who snapped her first title reign a few years ago and sent The Huggable One on a long road through the wilderness. If what happened on Raw is any indication, both women have their work cut out for them. Evans & Bliss scored the win in a match that pitted champions against challengers, and The Sassy Southern Belle carried the day with a pinfall over the hometown heroine. Ironically, the deciding factor was someone who wasn’t even in the match: Nikki Cross, who had come to ringside in support of Bliss. Evans shoved WWE’s Twisted Sister into Becky’s path of pursuit during a ringside chase, leading to a Woman’s Right from the Belle that dropped Becky to the ground. An under-the-radar tag made Evans the legal woman outside Bayley’s vision, and while the SmackDown Women’s Champion sized up Bliss for a Bayley-to-Belly, Evans slid into the ring and cracked Bayley with another Woman’s Right. Cross looked somewhat conflicted over the role she played in the outcome, but Bliss and Evans showed no such qualms. They got their win. It didn’t matter how. The IIconics vs Lisa Lace & Aleyah Mia The IIconics are now the longest-reigning WWE Women’s Tag Team Champions of all time. And as such, they have demanded the best competition the world has to offer. Whether you think they’re genuine in that effort or not depends largely on what you think of Lisa Lace & Aleyah Mia, the two San Jose locals they recruited after what they referred to as an exhausting, worldwide search. Peyton& Billie made quick work of their handpicked opponents, leading to a ceremony that was, perhaps, a bit more emphatic than warranted: After all, their foes were visibly outmatched. In other words, if The IIconics really want to be fighting champions, they’ll need to find better competition. But if they want to make sure their record-setting reign continues, they might just be onto something. 24/7 Champion R-Truth got trapped in an elevator with his opponents The 24/7 Championship has already taken on the air of a particlarly intense social experiment — if not a straight-up test of endurance for reigning champion R-Truth — but the scramble for the title took an odd turn when R-Truth and Carmella found themselves trapped in an elevator with Drake Maverick, EC3, Cedric Alexander and Heath Slater. Given that the refs who would typically count a pinfall were outside the elevator doors with several other challengers, the chase turned into an impromptu, close-quarters therapy session that led to an oddly therapeutic heart-to-heart about Maverick’s impending wedding, over which he is very nervous. (Less heartening? EC3 is willing to entertain the idea of cannibalism in a life-and-death situation.) If you’re a believer in the power of family, it was strangely reassuring — at the end of the day, all these Superstars care about each other. And, if you’re just in it to watch the world burn, you were not disappointed on that front, either: Once the elevator resumed operations and the doors opened to reveal several other Superstars and a ref, the chase resumed as if nothing had ever happened, and the champion narrowly escaped with the help of Carmella once again. Clearly, the pursuit of the 24/7 Championship is all business for Truth’s “family.” But as long as he’s champion, it’s a business he’ll have to deal with. Results * Tag Team Match: Alexa Bliss & Lacey Evans (w/ Nikki Cross) defeated Bayley & Becky Lynch * Tag Team Match: The IIconics (Billie Kay & Peyton Royce) defeated Aliyah Nia & Lisa Lace Other on-screen talent * Commentator: Renee Young * Interviewer: Charly Caruso Media Category:2019 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Bayley Category:Episodes featuring Becky Lynch Category:Billie Kay Category:Episodes featuring Charly Caruso Category:Lacey Evans Category:Nikki Cross Category:Peyton Royce Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:WWE television episodes